The dark, twisty dream
by finchelxmileven
Summary: It starts off with the main character, Emma, waking up from a dark and twisty dream. she has the dream that very same night, not thinging much of it this morning, she "dreams" about a different dimension. Then there is a portal that opens to Hawkins, Indiana 1984. Will she find her way out? *WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Vanishing Of Josh and Emma.

Author's note- this is my first real fan fiction of stranger things and i kind of have 3 characters that i made up if you dont mind! plz review!

...

It was dark, cloudy, and foggy. Some would say snow was falling down around them. I turned my head to see a slight figure of a girl, in a fort crying. She looked very familiar to me but i have no clue how she was.

"Are you o-" i asked when she looked up, tilting her head.

 _RINGG!_

The second period bell rang. I wiped the drool off of my chin, wondering why i just had that dream. I reached over and tapped my best friend, Cynthia Rose but i just call her Rose.

"What's your next period?" Rose asked.

"Oh Couvion.." i answered rolling my eyes, "you?"

"Same!"

We both cheered. We had never had a class together {except homeroom} since the 4th grade.

 _This year was going to be so much fun.._

 _Or so i thought…_

….

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. I went home and started my homework which was quite unusual cause i usually just hang out with rose but she was busy.

" _! WHAT IS WITH YOU AND WALKING ON THE CARPET WITH YOUR SHOES ON!?" my mom screaming at me from downstairs._

" _SORRY." i screamed back._

For some reason i woke up, in the same dream i had in 1st period that same exact day. It was very humid, like you couldn't catch you breath. The snow falling blurred your vision and caused you pores to clog.

" _Hello…"_ i tiny voice in the distance whispered.

I was shocked. In my dream, someone from an outside world was actually talking to me. This is kind of like the tv show I'm obsess-

I quickly stopped myself from talking, which happened to be out loud. She stared at me and i stared right back, not knowing what would happen.

" _Dream?" she asked, "what's a dream?"_

She was actually dead serious.

" _No it can't be.. No. no it isn't."_ i muttered to myself.

" _Let me see you hand."_

" _What? Why" she replied._

I grabbed her hand and looked down.

 _011_

I stared down in shock. It must be fake, i said to myself.

She jolted back, grabbing her arm in the same time. She looked at me, trying to understand why i just grabbed her without her even answering.

"what is your name?" i asked shaking.

" _Eleven, but el-"_

" _But el for short." i said interrupting her._

"How did you know my name?"

Holy crap. How was i supposed to answer that? I was thinking for a long time, trying to come up with an explanation. Then finally i just blurted out what needed to be said.

" _You are in a really good tv show, called Stranger Things. And you are kind of the main character. And you and mike fall i-"_

" _Mike.." she said tears filling her eyes._

She started crying, hard. I didn't really know what to since she was like FROM A TV SHOW!

"It's ok.." i said crying with her.

I went to lean in for a hug then a bright white light shined in front of me.

"El, what's going on?!"

"Someone is coming through." she said screaming. "They are opening a portal, in."

 _Oh no._

I held on to El's hand and shut my eyes tight. She did the same. When the loud, ear piercing noise was gone, there was a black shadow where it was coming from. Like someone just came into the upside down.

" _Hello..?" the shadow figure asked, coming closer to El and I._

"Stop." i said, without even knowing why i said it.

 _They- It stopped on command._

Me and El looked at each other, not letting go of each other's hand.

 _Rose. That's ROSE._

I ran toward the shadow, expecting it to be Rose but it wasn't.

It was _Josh_.

Of course, it had to be the kid that i had crushed on since the 4th grade.

My face blushed. I knew he could tell but he was just shocked to be where he was. I mean, i couldn't blame him. I was stuck here too.

El pointed her hand to him, about to do her powers.

"NO EL?!" i screamed.

….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- The Awakening

author note- i have no idea when and what time i will be writing but my goal is 2 chapters a day so that's good. this chapter is longer so enjoy.

…..

"NO EL!?" i screamed.

El put her hand down softly. She looked very confused, but did as told. I walked up to Josh, really embarrassed but mad at the same time.

He turned to look at me right before i did. My faced turned red for a second then turned back to normal.

"What the heck are you doing here?" i asked, ruining the silence.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." he said looking around then turned back to me.

"Who is that?! Are we in hell? Are we going to-"

"JOSH!" i screamed. "We are not dying. This is not hell. We are just in another dimension." i answered, looking around as well.

I turned around waving down El to come meet Josh. She was very cautious with very thing. I let them meet each, which was very awkward.

We wandered around trying to find an opening or some kind of area to leave the upside down but nothing was working.

"This is useless.." muttered Josh under his breath.

Shut up. I said in my head.

Why did she just tell me to shut up? I heard in my head.

It was Josh's voice talking to me inside my head. This was nuts.

I can hear that. Josh looked at me, with a weird grin on his face.

I smile at him too. Then a few steps ahead of me, i hear a thud.

It was eleven. She was shaking on the ground.

Josh and i ran to her. I lifted her up but josh took her away from me.

I have to find the gate.

….

I felt in my bag for any food or water but all i had for El was a granola bar and she ate that in one bite. I felt bad for not having anything else.

"So you know about this place?" josh asked, brushing against my shoulder.

"Yeah, um it's from a tv show." i answered. "I tell you more later."

I looked at his gray jacket.

El.

"Give El your jacket."

"Why?"

"Really? She is basically dying." i answered ripping the jacket from his grasp.

He looked at me with a annoyed look. But i didn't care. El was basically dying and mike..

Oh my gawd..

I got Josh's backpack from behind him. I looked through it and found a supercom.

YES!

Ok, now i just have to find the right channel.

Channel 4

*static*

Channel 7

*static*

Channel 3

"El.." *static*

"El.. can you hear me?"

I grabbed the supercom so fast i nearly hit Joah in the head.

"MIKE?!" i yelled into the supercom.

"Who is thi-" *static* "this?"

"My name is Emm- Emma and i found El- she's- ying and i need you to find the porta- to the upside dow-. Can you do that for- me?"

*static*

"MIKE."

*static*

…

When i awoke, i saw a tiny light shining through beside us.

A flashlight. No, the sun. maybe a flashlight.

"Hello.." a tiny voice asked.

I grasped both Josh's hand and El's.

Mike..

I gasped out loud. Almost like a scream for air.

There was no mike.

Was no food.

No air.

No water..

Then my vision blackened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Cave**

The air was so cold, chins slithered down my spine. El looked worse tho. Her nose drolled out dried blood. She was shivering. I had a thought to go look for a portal, but i didn't want to leave josh with El.

"Your up," groaned Josh rubbing his eyes.

"yes , i'm going to go look for a portal out, you stay here keeping El awake and warm," i said without waiting for an responce.

Slowly stepping one foot in front of the other looking around on all sides; nervous with every breath of air drawn and blown out. I could hear my heart beating outside my own chest.

"El.. El is that you?"

I hear a voice in front of me, which made me jump back in fear.

As soon as i calmed down, i looked in front of me and saw another figure, shadow like walking right towards me.

A few second gone by, and it drew closer and closer.

 _The Demogorgan._

I stood still, numb and cold. It was walking in front of me and i was paralized with fear.

 _El and Josh were in trouble._

I turned around running very softly but fast.

I shoved josh in the shoulder, urging him to wake up.

He tried to speak but i put my finger on his mouth. He knew what to do.

He grabbed El, and followed me slowly but fast trying to keep the demogorgan far away as possible.

The same flashlight i saw in my dream was standing in front of us. It was shaking like someone was holding it. _Running._

 _Will._

He waved for us to follow him. I let Josh and El go first. He led us to the some sort of hole in the wall almost like a-

 _A cave._

Will led us into _it,_ closing the cave with a huge rock. He walked us down the cave with the brightest light coming out of the very, very end.

It looked so far away. My legs grew heavy. My heart sank.

 _We are never going to make it out of here,_ i said _inside_ my head but Josh turned around, giving me a reassuring smile on his face. I smiled back, catching up with Will.

We finally made it to the end, which seemed like millions of years had gone by.

The light coming from outside the cave was blinding, when you have been in the upside down with no sunlight for days.

Josh, El, and I completely blacked out by the time we got out of the cave.

…

My legs ached. My head throbbing.

It felt like i had been tortured. I felt like someone or something was staring at me.

I whipped around to find it very dark, in an basement. The basement looked so familiar but i have never been in one before.

I got up, and looked around.

A table with a d&d board game laid out, with crumbs of cookies or something around the table.

An empty box of pizza sitting on the couch. Then at that moment, i realized that not one, but two people were not with me.

 _Josh and El._

My eyes widened as i saw them dead on the staircase, covered in blood.

I went to step back to bump into something behind me.

I didn't want to look but i knew that i had to.

 _The demogorgan._

It screeched, loudly.

My eyes opened to be shaken up by a boy, that looked very familiar as well. I flinched, trying to understand what the heck was happening.

"hey, hey… it's okay. I got you." the boy wrapped his arms around me, hugging me.

I felt safe, happy and i immediately fell back asleep.

…

By the time i woke up, birds were chirping. And the sun was shining in through the windows.

5 boys were in a huddle talking loudly, and the thinnest girl i had ever seen was staring at me on the couch. I flinched as i caught her eye contact with mine.

"El, what are you looking at?" mike said concerned.

She pointed at-

 _Me_

I knew josh could read my mind somehow, and so could El, so i looked at him.

He shook his head knowing.

"She doesn't trust any of you."

WHAT?! That's not what i told him to say.

I looked at El and there was blood dripping down from her nose.

The boys looked at _me_ with curiosity. I scrambled back into the corner, trying to contain myself from losing control.

 _I just made myself invisible, talked to josh with my mind, and I WAS FRICKEN INVISIBLE!_

Josh rushed over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Tears fell from my eyes.

I tried to speak but my voice was gone except from tiny words like,

"Sorry. Hi. Yeah."

"Josh..?" mike asking, looking at josh hoping he said his name right.

Josh shook his head, telling mike he said his name right.

"Josh, does- do yall have powers like El?" mike asked.

Josh and i looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, i guess you could say that." i answered after a long pause and stood up.

"Also i need to tell all of you something.." i said walking towards mike.

All eyes were on me.

I gulped.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- The Visions**

….

Author's note: let me know if the chapters are too short and not detailed very much. Thxs.

…

"Ok, i need to tell all of something," i said.

Everyone huddled around me, wanting to know what i was going to say. Josh and El already knew what i was going to tell them but the still seemed to be intrigued.

"Ok so yall are kind of.. From a..," i stuttered.

 _How was i going to explain to them that they are from a tv show. I said in my mind but josh and El got the message._

"First of, i'm emma," i said pointing towards me. "This is Josh, he's my friend from my dimension, Tennessee."

They all stared at us still very confused. I saw them glance at each other with the expression like, " what is she even talking about?"

I continued, "Our dimension is from the year 2017, where we have cell phones called Iphone's," i said taking the 6s out of my pocket. I was surprised that my phone still had full battery.

They looked at it amazed. Lucas took the phone from my hand, while mike, will and dustin grouped into a circle, staring at the phone.

"Also there is something else.."

They whooped back around, waiting for me to say what needed to be said.

"All of you are in a tv show called stranger things, mike and el are kind of like the power couple, followed by jancy and jopper but ya know, whatever. And you find the demogorgan and stuff and it basically only has 8 episodes. But the first episode actually starts out when Will vanishes, and it ends with mike and the boys finding El." i said looking at each and everyone of them with their mouths open wide.

"So you're telling me that my life is being recorded and put into a tv show 33 years into the future?!" dustin asked basically yelling at me and josh.

"Wait.. wait.. Stop. so is it true?" mike asked.

"What?" me and josh asked together.

"That we are in a tv show."

"Yeah, that is what i just said. And josh, El and i are kind of connected in our minds. It kind of makes no sense but-" i said being interrupted.

"Mike, this makes no damn sense. Last year El showed up and now lives here and now 2 more people with the same powers come to the same place and ARE LINKED TO EL?!" lucas said.

Mike turned to me and looked at me up and down.

He was kind of hesitant before saying," lucas, we gave El a chance. Maybe if we give Emma and Josh a chance they would be able to give us more information." He leaned toward him further and whispered, "You know, like from the tv show." his eyebrows raised.

Josh and i looked at each other, and knew what the other one was thinking and responded.

 _josh , i think we probably can't stay here cause Lucas and Will-i don't think they trust us. Cause all the shit that happened last year, we would just make it 5 times worst._

 _Rachel, i think we should stay here. They all seem to be on the same page as us so we have a chance here._

R- We both made eye contact and frowned at each other. We looked other and saw El laughing in the corner.

Mike and lucas still seemed to be arguing.

"Mike, is that you?" asked nancy from upstairs.

"Mike, nancy can't know that we are here. It would ruin everything. We will hide. Mike.." i said looking at mike. "Promise me that you not let anyone else know about us except this group until we have a plan.

"I promise." he said glancing at El then looking back at me.

I took Josh and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind us.

We both knew what was happening because both our powers were linked and we were linked with El. and El was linked to us.

I looked over at Josh. it was the actually first time i had the chance to _look_ at him since we were at school about a week ago.

I could tell he kind of worked out since the 4th grade, obviously. I didn't know it at the time, but i can actually block my visions from my different people i was linked to. But i got the sense that El knew _everything._ Which i didn't mind cause she only talked to mostly mike.

J- Why the hell was i here? And with _her?_ But i didn't mind cause i have liked her since the 4th grade. She never talked to me but when she did, i got butterflies in my stomach and her face always turned a red-ish color. She used to wear dresses but now she just wears sweatshirts and jeans, which i'm fine with but she is different than everyone else which i liked about her.

{back to the story}

We waited in that bathroom which seemed like ages. I went on my phone and they actually had wifi, no wait that was a damn screenshot, shit. I rolled my eyes. I could see josh rolling his eyes in front of me.

"Haha, very funny." i said sarcastically.

He just smiled and didn't say a word which was weird for him.

Josh and i made eye contact, he gave me a half slime and i did the same.

Immediately i looked down, then back up at the door running fingers through my hair.

A few minutes later, the door was being shook on.

"Come on, you can unlock it now." mike said outside the door, El and the rest of the gang behind him, including Nancy, Hopper, Joyce, and Johnathon.

I looked at josh and he looked at me, he got the message and he knew that everyone was outside the locked door, waiting for us to come out.

 _Josh hold my hand., i said._

 _What? why? , he asked_

" _Just do it please."_

We both grabbed hands and closed our eyes and were outside the door but everyone was till staring at it and waiting for us to come out. All except El, she knew our whole plan and she was down with it.

Josh and i let go and we were visible again.

"Hey, i thought we had a deal," i said.

Everyone turned around almost jumping from being scared.

Mike looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"We made a promise." i said angry, sad, mad, and mostly sad from _mike_ braking our first promise.

El looked at mike and her heart sank. She never knew that you could ever break a promise. She looked over at Josh and i and stepped over to us on our side.

"El, please.. I can- "

"No… bad.. Promises can't be broken." El said leaving mike's side of the room and coming over to our side.

We all took hands, knowing exactly what to do. El and I looked at mike, crying.

Sparkles shown in the air where we were.

We were gone.

Or so they thought…

Author's note: this is not the END. i promise. Also please don't hate me lol. Plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five- All alone**

Author's note- if this is choppy then i'm sorry lol. Just please review :]

…

We all held hands, looking at everyone with a blank expression. El knew our [josh and my] plan, so she knew that she needed to come with us.

I still couldn't believe that they let _nancy, johnathon, hopper, AND joyce see us._

They even _promised._ My heart sank. Mike out of all people broke a _promise._

My heart wasn't as ripped up into pieces as El's. she was dying inside. I felt both of their pain, i was like the anchor for all 3 of us, combined.

"Emma, we will see them again, right?" El asked, her voice breaking and a tear rolling down her face.

I shook my head. This had to be our plan, cause we all three knew that the government was _not_ gone, they were just hiding.

With all three of our powers, we had enough energy to stay in the dark water place in our minds, until it was safe to go back.

El and i also knew that at least one us had to go back, and that had to be josh. We had blocked the most valuable parts of our plan away from him because El didn't trust him fully yet. But i knew she trusted me cause we were connected.

….

"Where did they go?" asked dustin shocked.

"They just vanished into thin air, and they took-" lucas explained.

"They look El.." mike said, finishing his sentence.

Mike walked over to the tent he had built for El one year ago.

Hopper broke the long silence. "We have to go find them, all three of them. I think emma and josh are very dangerous and they obviously took El and we need her back."

"Maybe they are working for the government?" will asked looking at everyone in the circle.

"Maybe, but emma said that they had this sort of connection, or something," mike explained.

"Yeah she did say that.. But how?" dustin asked.

"And why?" will joined in.

"Ok we need a plan." hopper explained.

They all huddled into a smaller circle, think of a plan on how to get them back.

"I think we should check the woods by Mirkwood cause they are always there, and we are always there." mike began.

…

The dark place was cold but we all grew weaker, we needed to get food and water. I was as skinny as a bone, my clothes barely fit me anymore since i got here. But my powers seem to remove hunger so i never know that i'm hungry until i see food.

I haven't really understood el and i's connection but it felt like.. _Home._

HOME

I've got it, i don't know why i haven't realized this before. In 2017, i was adopted and never felt like i belonged until i came to hawkins, indiana.

I looked back into my adopted mom's mind [ i don't know i could do that but i got more energy cause i'm the anchor] and saw my actual birth mom. She looked somewhat like..

Oh my gawd.

She looked like an older version of…

 _Eleven._

I saw myself actually crying by this point. Eleven looked so sad when they took me away from her in the hospital. Like she wanted.. _Me._

I felt like a piece of my heart was back in place, like i had a reason to live. I was happy for a moment then turned back to sadness and saw myself slowly fading away from the memories, my energy was almost up. Tears mixed with blood ran down my face. Blood ran out my ears and mouth, i was dying, more than El in season one.

[back in real time]

I looked at El sleeping on the ground. She's my mom and if she doesn't get with mike, at all, then i will dissapear. And i would be, nothing.

I shoved El awake, but softly because i was completely out of energy, i haven't slept in days.

I have been keeping watch and getting food for them, with my energy.

El finally woke up, with my weak taps, tapping her on the back with one finger now.

Dark circles were now under my eyes and the dark area sooned to become the woods. I, the anchor was giving up. But my birth mom was right in front of, the person i hated the most in life but also loved in that very same moment. Tears filled my eyes cause i knew i was running out of time.

"Emma, are you okay?" El asked looking at me.

I leaned into a tree, i was using my now non-existent energy on josh cause i needed him to sleep to keep El safe.

My eyelids grew even more heavy. My dark circles were now darker than blue-black color.

El shook my shoulder and kicked josh to wake him up.

"El, i ne- need to.." i said stuttering and had a raspy voice, "tel- tell you somethin-"

"Emma?!" El and Josh both cried, shaking my shoulders, desperately wanting me to wake up.

The pain was _everywhere_ in my body.

Arms, legs, feet, head, fingertips.

"I love you.." i pushed through my lips, "mom."

…..

Author's note- *crying*

Yes this was a very emotional chapter, plz don't hate me. Just wait for the next chapter, jk.

Maybe.

Plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six- The Basement**

…

}Author's note- this story is going to have like 40 chapters or something and i am going to change the rating of the story cause it's not k+ lol ok plz review!{

…

"I love you..mom" i said giving the last piece of energy i had in my whole body.

Even not awake, el could still reach me, to see if i was trapped or alive or even dead. I could feel El hugging my body, crying and Josh just staring at me in shock.

I saw so weak now, that my mind even shut completely off.

El always knew that she had a deep connection to me but she never knew how or why.

…

"Emma! Emma wake up, please?!" El screamed shaking my shoulders. Her only thought was to me back to mike's since everyone was there that could only know about Josh and I.

"Josh, get up!"

Josh got up and picked me up. He was hurt, mad and mostly sad.

He knew that i liked him but sometimes he treated me like crap. He even knew it, he regreated everything he had ever told me. All in that moment, he just got a new slate.

"Come on! I am NOT letting her die, not here and damn well not now." el said basically yelling at josh to come on.

When they made it to the Wheeler's house, everyone was still there.

[even though it had been close to 4 days]

El felt the sadness of mike, but she had to be strong and try not to look into his eyes, or she would be brainwashed and most likely kiss him.

She pounded on the basement door which made everyone jump. Hopper opened the door, thank god, El thought to herself.

Josh walked through the door first, still carrying my weak body. Josh set emma down on the table and everyone surrounded me. All yelling questions, directed to El and Josh but they were just staring at me, holding my hand.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Is she dead" asked dustin

"Really dustin?" will and lucas replied, rolling their eyes.

"But what actually happened?" mike asked staring at El for a responce, "El..?"

"She told me somethi-" el began trying so hard fighting back the tears.

"What did she tell you?"

"She called me her.." el slowly stated.

"HER WHAT!?" everyone asked.

"Her mom.." el said with tears falling down her face and i small slime shown on her face soon faded away and beginning to sob.

The whole room was silent.

…

El and josh sat on the couch still staring at me but also looking at everyone in front of them.

"So your daughter came into the past, but she's from the future, to save you from something that is about to happen..?" dustin asked looking at everyone then making eye contact with El, still staring at me.

"Who's the father?" will asked.

Suddenly all eyes were on Josh. he blushed, not even knowing what to say.

"I barely know Emma.. all i know is that she had a crush on me at school." josh said, not very loudly.

El's eyes were burning into Josh's eyes, she still didn't trust him. Mike was still looking back and forth from El and I.

It suddenly hit El, her eye's widened.

"El. El what is it?" mike asked, before getting over and touching he shoulder, staring at her.

She turned to Josh, "isn't she adopted?"

Josh nodded. Everyone just watched in awe and wondered what was about to happen.

El turned to mike, her eyes still wide.

"I know who the father is.."

I woke up, gasping for air, coughing loudly and falling of the table.

"Emma!" el said running toward me followed by Josh and mike, everyone else followed as well.

Coughing, i tried to say something but i could say anything. My throat was burning. My eyes stung from the water rising in them.

When my coughing died down i looked at El then Mike, then back at El and she hugged me.

"Mom…" i said crying.

El sighed smiling.

"Wait who is your birth father?" will asked, basically ruining the moment.

Lucas smacked the back of his head, "really?" he asked rolling his eyes. Will rubbing the back of his head, "ow," he muttered.

El and i made eye contact.

 _Should we tell them?, el asked in our minds._

 _I don't know cause i don't even know yet. But i know that he is in this very room, right? i asked. El nodded giving me a small smile._

she both looked at..

 _Mike._

His eyes widened.

"Me..?" i asked making sure he wasn't dreaming about this moment.

"Him?" i asked at the same time he did.

Mike and I made eye contact, it was kind of awkward but then i looked at will.

"Wait how old are you?" will asked.

El and mike made eye contact then looked at me, everyone's eyes were on me.

"Um.. i am 13. And i'm in the 7th grade." i said mostly staring at El.

I had actually found my birth mom and my birth dad on the very same day!

I smiled but as soon as i smiled i realized something and everyone's smile turned back soleumness.

El and mike both looked at each other, while i saw beginning to get up and walk to the basement door.

"Wait, emma, where r u going?" el asked as mike and josh followed her.

I tried to fight back the tears but when i turned to them, they were streaming down my face. My vision blurred and i sobbed as i opened the door and started running.

Mike wanted to go with me but El grabbed his arm, tears filling her eyes as well.

"El, why is she leaving? Why is she upset? Did we do somet-"

"No, she is just upset.." el said putting her head on mike's shoulder.

"But why?" he asked wanting an answer very badly.

"She just remembered that she was adopted.." she said staring into mike's eye, now tears falling down her face.

Mike still looked really confused.

"She realized that i gave her up.." El said with her face now in mike's chest and her voice cracking.

Everyone just stared at the door not moving, while they heard Eleven's quiet sobs in mike's arms.

….

Author's note- i will try and make the next chapter longer and more happy lol. Plz review. :]


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- The Other Portal**

….

Author's note- this chapter is where my 3rd [not last] character comes in. i wanna have at least 3 more people join the story but i don't want things to be complicated so yeah.

…

My mind was spinning. I kept on feeling El trying to contact me, but i blocked her.

Why would she do this to me? Why could she leave me? I was just a baby, i had done no work in the world.

Suddenly i felt the area around me become thick, humid, and sticky.

 _The upside down._

How did i even get here?

I felt my body shivering. I was ice cold but i was in a place so hot.

I had felt all my energy leave my body back when i passed out but i could still feel and hear voices in my head.

 _I was the anchor._

I had all the power to make them forget about me, not care about me.

But i didn't. I secretly still loved them, with all my heart. But the only way i could make everyone safe was to leave, become completely invisible.

I would be gone..

 _Forever._

…

"How long have you known that WE had a daughter? But like you gave her up.." mike was completely confused and so was basically everyone else.

"I- ah- i…" El stuttered.

"We have to go find her. She could be lost or worst, in the upside down." mike explained as he interuppted el.

"I can feel her. She's scared and very weak but it feels like she's trying to block us out but with her weakness, she's failing. But also," josh began.

"But what?!" mike and el yelled at josh.

"I feel another presence with her, one that feels very wrong but it's like she is trying to comunticate with the presence. Like it's drawing her closer to it." josh answered, his hands grasped each other, stopping the other one from shaking.

Mike and el immeditaly looked into each other's eyes, fear rose. They clasped onto each other's hands, gripping stronger as they started walking.

"Where the hell are you two going?" hopper asked, walking toward them with a sturn look on his face.

Even though he knew mike would be safe with el, he didn't want them to get hurt because of me, emma.

"We will be okay," mike reasurred walking out the door still holding El's hand. Lucas, josh, dustin, and will all followed.

They started walking toward the tree, where josh and el felt the connection with emma at its strongest peak.

…

I stood up, my legs were so wobbly. I saw scratches and bruises all over my body. I could taste blood in my mouth and i wiped my forehead off and i screeched in pain. There was a huge gush on my head, open and exposed.

I started panicing and ran fingers through my head. I felt people [mostly el and josh] growing closer cause i could feel my powers restoring.

I put my back against the sticky wall behind me and wiped my eyes. I was so tired but i knew i couldn't go to sleep because i knew the demogorgan would come and get me and do who knows what.

All i wanted was to go back to school and see my best friend, rose.

the wind around me started to whorl around. The same bright light aprearred, the same one when josh came into this dimention. I knew someone was about to enter and i was not expected to see what i saw.

….

"Oh no," whispered Josh to el.

She knew what was happening as well. Her hand started shaking but as soon as she started to make them stop, mike came to her side.

She could read his mind, even the times she didn't want him to. But she read that he was about to ask if she was okay, taking her hand.

Before he even said a word, still walking, she said "i'm okay" with a quiet voice, almost like a whisper.

When they made it to the portal, it was glowing, growls came from inside it.

Will couldn't even look, he stood behind dustin, gagging. His visions from the upside down were horrifying. He tried as well as he could to keep his emotions to himself, but obviously El could feel his sadness. She turned around and gave him a half smile, wording "its going to be okay."

"Ok i guess mike and i will go in.. the rest of you need to keep watch." el said then turning toward the portal, still holding mikes hand.

"WAIT! I want to go." josh said racing toward them.

Mike and el looks at each other then el gave her nod, which was approval for josh to go with them. And he didn't waste any time, he was the first one in the portal. Followed by mike and el.

…

I walked over to the shadow, that just came through the portal. My hands were out in front of me, ready to aim if i need to.

My powers, they were still new to me but i knew them for the most part.

"Hello," i finally splurred from my lips.

"Am i in narnia?" the voice answered.

….

OH YAS! shook.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight- the strange girl**

 **Author's note- this chapter is really short and i am sorry but i will write [hopefully] a lot more this weekend! plz review and requests are kindly appriecated.**

…

A huge light appeared in front of me. The same light that was there when josh was there.

my head burst from screeching sound that came from feet in front of me. This seemed so familiar.

"Hello," i asked curiously.

"Am i in narnia?" the voice asked.

I nearly burst out in tears and laughter at the same time.

It was my best friend rose. I hadn't seen her in over a month or something.

She caught my eyes and her eyes widen with happiness.

We dashed toward me, arms wide and happiness rippled throughout my entire body.

In the blink of an eye, i felt a sharp pain starting at my head going slowly downward towards my eyes. I could see someone over me shoving my shoulder. I turned around to see people running toward me, about to drop when they were only a few inches from me.

El was about to use her powers on Rose but with the last bit of strength i had left, i jolted myself upward. I stood infront of El, she still had her hand out towards Rose.

"No," i sputtered out before i blacked out, yet again.

….

Emma was just lying there, weak and passed out.

So helpless and alone….. Ish.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?" el asked literally about to shove Rose into a wall.

Rose really didn't even know where she was and she didn't even know any of these people.

"Ahh- I- ah" rose started to stutter. But before she could even say anything El lifted her up into the air and was getting ready to send her back into the dimension of 2017.

"Wait.." josh began, " i know her, she is okay. She has been emma's best friend since the 4th grade."

"Wait are you josh, like _The Josh_?" rose asked wide eyed.

"You make me sound like he has a special name," mike interupted, "you're not saying that emma has a-"

"A crush on me, yeah she does. I have known ever since she spilled that orange juice on me back in the 5th grade." josh explained.

"Well it took you long enough to find out," rose began, snickering.

Everyone eyeballed me, just now remembering that i was still on the ground blacked out in the UPSIDE DOWN.

"We should probably get out of here," rose said, "also where is here if i may ask?"

"Uhhh, you're kind of in a- 1984 year dimension.." josh stated, trying to explain it the best he could.

Mike and El's jaw dropped. They just realized that they have many other dimensions as well but it was very confusing and they still had a lot of questions.

They all were about to leave when they heard someone from the outside scream,

"The demogorgan is comingg!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine- the monster

The demogorgan.

It stood there, growling softly but you could hear it perfectly. it swayed back and forth as if it was about to fall onto the ground and die. the demogorgan sounded like it was in so much pain, like it just came to us to make it all.. stop.

Everyone was around me, but staring at _it_ with shock. i looked around panicing, but trying to stay calm at the same time; my hand were very clammy cause it was close to like 95 degrees in here [the upside down] and i was in long sleeves and pants.

i looked around the "room" trying to find Rose but i couldn't see her. I remembered that I was the ancor of the group, so i knew what everyone was thinking/doing, including all of their emotions combined.

like mike and el were thinking of holding each others hand and also both felt scared. Dustin was just hungry. Lucas was just in complete shock. And josh.. he- he was thinking of me and wondering if i was okay. butterflies began to float in my belly. i wonder what i would tell ros-

ROSE!

she was in pain cause it was her first time actually shapeshifting. El started thinking about killing it but mike knew what she was thinking, for some reason, so he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes with a "please don't do this" expression.

Realization struck me for like the 3rd time that entire nig- well i think it was night. I could feel energy entering and leaving my body at the exact same time. i was straining to stand up and toppled at first but soon told myself to stand and walk. i flinched when i heard screaming from someone around me. i soon saw the demogorg- i mean Rose, running toward me at a unhumanly rate.

i saw terror in her eyes, but she didn't know how to stop it or turn it off. I turned to El cause she was talking to herself, in her mind. So i knew what she was about to do, and i couldn't let that happen, well not again anyways.

"NO!" i screamed, darting in front of El in a blink of an eye, miliseconds before she even had process to understand what i just said.

she pulled out her and and aimed at the demo- i mean rose, but shot me into the "wall" instead.

Rose saw this, and immeditally shape-shifted back into a human form. She ran up toward me and i could tell that my vision was blurred cause i could just see a deformed black shadow.

when i caught a glimps of her face, anger grew in her eyes and in her whole body and mostly face expression.

My energy was completely gone, and i had no idea where the frick my glasses went.

i felt a bit of a shock when i felt my energy slowly somehow being offered to me like someone was giving it to me.

Josh and Rose.

They both had a hand on each of my arms and i could see that they were growing tired so i waved my hand to stop but they kept on going for a little bit until i was decent enough to walk.

i could see rose looking down at my wrist, i was guessing, and looked back and forth between josh and my hand. i saw a glimps of josh giving a slight nod. i could still read their mind but my head hurt so bad so i just watched in awe.

 _I'm sorry_ , Rose mouthed as she grabbed my wrist and popped it back into place. a screech of pain escaped from my mouth and tears slide down my face. all my energy was somehow keeping me from knowing that my hand was broken or even purple. Ew.

i looked around the room and my vision had somewhat cleared after the incident.

tears were in everyone's eyes, and with that everyone's emotion was also going out of control and it all morphed into one emotion that filled the room.

Sadness.

The groups pain all gushed into me in that same moment, it was like in slow motion for them and real time for me.

Everywhere in my body felt the pain. my arms. my legs. my stomach. and my head, basically throbbing so much i couldn't even hear myself think.

...

El stood in shock, followed my everyone else.

Mike also just watched, and barely had a finger of El's hand left inside of his. and his emotions were a typical 13 year old boy's mind.

he didn't know if he should be mad at El and come to my side of the "room" or if he should just take it as self defense. and while thinking this, he still stood in the same spot, moving his eyes back and forth between me and El.

and i looked over in the corner of the room and saw dustin stuffing his face with the snacks from who knows where.

"we should probubly get out of here.." rose stated as she broke the moments of silence.

lucas and josh helped me up, grabbing one of each of my arms. and my swollen wrist brushed against the slimy wall and i grunted, but wanted to scream but i didn't want anything to stop us from leaving.

we were about to leave when i felt a strange presence in the room. and i think josh felt it to cause right when i thought of that, he looked at me witha conserning look in his eyes and face expression.

i had this somewhat "vision" of the person or thing. it was barley visible but i was the only one that could see it.

it looked like a human but different at the same time. but mostly human.

"wait.." i said, which caught me off-guard even though i was the person that said it.

Josh, Rose, Mike, El, Lucas, and Dustin both stopped and looked at me with worry in all of their eyes.

"never-mind, i thought i heard something but-"

" no, i heard it to. i can feel it. almost like a..." josh said.

"like a person.." i said, finishing his sentence.

...

OH dang drama. kind of.. PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
